Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) to an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between (semi-autonomous).
Some non-autonomous vehicles may be equipped with features that allow the vehicle's owner to track the use of the vehicle. For example, vehicles with GPS tracking systems may allow an owner to track the use of the vehicle by third parties, such as children or employees. Some rental car agencies use software which charges a vehicle a premium if the vehicle is driven in certain areas.
These non-autonomous vehicles may also include features which directly limit the use of the vehicle. In some instances, an owner may remotely disable a vehicle which is being used in an unauthorized manner, for example, if the vehicle has been stolen or is involved in a pursuit with law enforcement. In another example, “valet” keys may be used to limit the maximum speed of a vehicle or access to particular areas of the vehicle when used by third parties.